cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Nameless Thing of Berkeley Square
The Nameless Thing of Berkeley Square was a strange entity that appeared in 18th - 19th century in 50 Berkeley Square. Many people believed that this entity is categorized as a supernatural creature and others believe this entity is a cryptid or mutant and can be classified as a cephalopod. The Creepy Building It began in Berkeley Square. Berkeley Square was constructed in 1740 by William Kent. Many important people had stayed there, a few of them are Winston Churchill, who stayed in Building number 48, then George Canning, who stayed in Building number 50. It was in this building that the story took place. No one knows exactly when the building got its terrifying reputation, but the first incident was said to have happened in the late 17th century and they started to escalate sometime in 1840, when newspaper reports began calling this building "disturbed", "haunted", and "inhabited by something truly demonic ". Horror in 2nd Floor In 1840, the 20 year old Sir Robert Warboys heard about eerie rumors in this building. As a student, Warboys laughingly dismissed the tales as an urban legend; his friend disagreed and dared him to spend the night in the haunted 2nd floor room. The guard gave him a room on the 2nd floor. Warboys entered the room with a pistol and a candle. About forty five minutes later, the guard heard noises coming from the room, then he heard the pistol shoot. He ran and smashed the door down, and in the room he saw the most horrifying thing in his life. The room was exactly the same as before, but in the corner was Sir Robert Warboys' corpse. The terrifying part was the expression on his face—he had died in fear. The guard didn't find any clue why Warboys died, he just found a hole from his shot. Many years later when the thing appeared again, the victims were two sailors from the HMS Penelope in Portsmouth named Robert Martin and Edward Blunden. They came to Berkeley Square and stayed in building 50. They walked to the upper floor and slept in Warboys room; 1 hour later Blunden woke up then he saw a something grey crawling on the wooden floor. Blunden awoke Martin and took his gun, but then the thing jumped and landed on Blunden's neck. Martin went to find the police, but when they arrived at the room it was empty. They found the very same horrifying expression on Blunden's corpse in the basement. Another victim was Thomas Lyttelton, who also stayed in the room. He saw a strange thing and he shot it. He was sure that it was dead, but he couldn't find the corpse. Many people who have seen this entity claim it takes the form of an octopus, because of its slimy tentacles. Since 1938 the base floor of the building is used as a bookshop named Maggs Brother owned by Ed Maggs. But the workers are not permitted to climb to the 2nd floor just in case. Nothing has happened since then. Sources: https://itsmth.fandom.com/wiki/Nameless_Thing_of_Berkeley_Square https://anomalien.com/nameless-thing-of-berkeley-square-londons-most-haunted-house/ http://www.slemen.com/berkeley.html https://mysteriousuniverse.org/2018/06/the-bizarre-nameless-thing-of-berkeley-square/ Category:Cryptids Category:European cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Supernatural Category:Cephalopod Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Supernatural Category:Invertebrates